Cantersfield M.R. Franklin International Airport
Cantersfield M.R. Franklin International Airport, colloquially referred to as MRF, is a large international airport located in District Aeros in Cantersfield, Armonia. It is the sole provider of commercial air service for the city of Cantersfield and the entire country of Armonia. In 2015 it became the world’s busiest airport, overtaking Atlanta Hartsfield-Jackson, after only 2 years of normal operation. In 2016 it was ranked as the world’s best airport in terms of amenities, customer service, and environment. The airport serves over 290,000 passengers daily to all 6 habitable continents. The airport is located 6 miles from Cantersfield City Circle. It has 6 parallel runways, 3 on each side of the airfield. Facilities The airport has 2 terminals, and 9 airside concourses connected to the terminals via 2 underground airtrain systems. The concourses are split up into 3 divisions. Domestic Division The Domestic Division refers to the 4 concourses that are dedicated to medium to long range domestic flights within the United States. The 4 “Standard Domestic Concourses” are built to the exact same specifications. Each concourse has 40 gates. They include Concourses A, B, C and D. They are connected to services at Terminal 1. Concourse A provides gates for Delta flights east of Chicago, while Concourse B provides gates for Delta flights west of Chicago. Concourse C provides gates for Alaska, American, jetBlue, United, and Virgin America. Concourse D provides gates for Allegiant, Frontier, Hawaiian, Southwest, and Spirit. Regional Division The Regional Division refers to Concourse E, which is dedicated to U.S. flights within the Northeast, specifically Maine, New Hampshire, Connecticut, Vermont, New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, Virginia, West Virginia, and Massachusetts. Concourse E has the most gates out of any other concourse at the airport; 60 gates. The concourse is also the most unique, utilizing a 4 pylon system connected at a central node. Each pylon has 15 gates that are labelled using numbers 1-4. Delta Connection serves as the primary operator, owning the entirety of pylons 2, 3, and 4 (45 gates). American Eagle/Envoy and United Express share gates at pylon 1.' ' International Division The International Division refers to 5 concourses that are dedicated to international flights and is connected to services at Terminal 2. Concourses included are Concourses F, G, H, and J. Concourses F-H are located airside are all structurally the same as the domestic concourses, but have only 30 gates to accommodate larger aircraft, as well as a bridge to the lower level connected to the jetway for arriving passengers. Concourse J is separated from the rest of the concourses to accommodate for aircraft like the A380 and 747 and is directly connected to Terminal 2 as well as the Immigration and Customs Facility (ICF) and has 25 standard international gates and 10 large international gates for the A380/747.' ' Concourses F and G provide gates for Delta's international flights as well as its codeshare partners. Concourses H and J provide service to all other airlines, AirTrain section insert here.